finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII characters
The following is a list of characters from Final Fantasy VII. Player characters Cloud-ffvii-field.png| Barret-ffvii-field.png| Tifa-ffvii-field.png| Aeris-ffvii-field.png| RedXIII-ffvii-field.png| CaitSith-ffvii-field.png| Cid-ffvii-field.png| Optional characters Yuffie-ffvii-field.png| Vincent-ffvii-field.png| Guest characters Sephiroth-ffvii-field.png| Non-player characters Shinra Staff PresidentShinra-ffvii-field.png| Rufus-ffvii-field.png| Reeve-ffvii-field.png| Palmer-ffvii-field.png| Heidegger-ffvii-field.png| Scarlet-ffvii-field.png| Hojo-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-oldman4.png| NPC-ffvii-man17.png| ShinraManager-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| NPC-ffvii-woman7.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| The Turks Reno-ffvii-field.png| Rude-ffvii-field.png| Tseng-ffvii-field.png| Elena-ffvii-field.png| AVALANCHE members Biggs-ffvii-field.png| Wedge-ffvii-field.png| Jessie-ffvii-field.png| Weapons UltimateWeapon-ffvii-wm.png| DiamondWeapon-ffvii-wm.png| Saffire_WEAPON.jpg| EmeraldWeapon-ffvii-wm.png| RubyWeapon-ffvii-wm.png| Other characters Marlene-ffvii-field.png| Elmyra-ffvii-field.png| DonCorneo-ffvii-field.png| Jenova Headless.jpg| Priscilla-ffvii-field.png| MrDolphin-ffvii-field.png| Dio-ffvii-field.png| Coates-ffvii-field.png| Dyne-ffvii-field.png| Ester-ffvii-field.png| Bugenhagen-ffvii-field.png| Shera-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-oldman2.png| NPC-ffvii-clone.png| s Historic characters Crystarium Branch 1.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| VillageHeadman-ffvii-field.png| Ifalna-ffvii-field.png| Red xIII seto.jpg| Crystarium Branch 1.png| Zangan-ffvii-field.png| Cloud'sMother-ffvii-field.png| Tifa'sFather-ffvii-field.png| Gast-ffvii-field.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| Zack-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-corelwoman3.png|" " NPC-ffvii-ShinraGuard.png| NPC-ffvii-ShinraTroop.png| Lucrecia-ffvii-field.png| Minor characters Johnny-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-woman3.png| NPC-ffvii-mukki1.png| Scotch-ffvii-field.png| Kotch-ffvii-field.png| ChocoBill-ffvii-field.png| ChocoBilly-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-girl3.png| NPC-ffvii-man13.png| Mog-ffvii-field.png| Mag-ffvii-field.png| MrHangman-field-ffvii.png| Noppo-ffvii-field.png|" " Semusi-ffvii-field.png|" " Joe-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-cosmooldman.png| NPC-ffvii-cosmooldman.png| Godo-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-rattail.png| TimeGuardian-ffvii-center.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| Knight-ffvii-field.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| King-ffvii-field.png| Wizard-ffvii-field.png| Dragon-ffvii-field.png| Crystarium Branch 1.png| NPC-ffvii-woman7.png| NPC-ffvii-GSman.png| NPC-ffvii-snowwoman.png| NPC-ffvii-crew1.png| Doctor-ffvii-field.png| Nurse-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-obasan1.png| Gorky-ffvii-field.png| Shake-ffvii-field.png| Chekhov-ffvii-field.png| Staniv-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-oldman1.png| ChocoboSage-ffvii-field.png| NPC-ffvii-man7.png|Man. NPC-ffvii-oldwoman1.png|Old woman. ChocoboCarriage-ffvii-driver.png|Chocobo carriage driver. Chocobos Chocobo-ffvii-racing-purple.png|Purple chocobo. Chocobo-ffvii-racing-red.png|Red chocobo. Chocobo-ffvii-racing-white.png|White chocobo. Chocobo-ffvii-racing-darkblue.png|Dark blue chocobo Chocobo-ffvii-racing-pink.png|Pink chocobo. All Chocobo names are written in CAPITALS in the game itself. *' ' *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo1 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo2 *' ' - A dummied racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo1 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo2 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo3 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo3 *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo *' ' - A racing chocobo : - Since the two are consecutive on the in-game list, it can be assumed they were meant to be one Chocobo named "Karl". : - Since the two are consecutive on the in-game list, it can be assumed they were meant to be one Chocobo named "July". : - Since the two are consecutive on the in-game list, it can be assumed they were meant to be one Chocobo named "Robert". Descriptions *'^ ' – Troops that circle Cloud before "boarding" the train in Sector 8. *'^ ' – A receptionist in the lobby of the Shinra Building. *' ' – An "invisible" character who comments if Cloud messes up in the Junon army performance minigame in Upper Junon. *' ' – Comments on the performance and Cloud, alongside TV Producer, during the Junon army performance minigame. *'^ ' – A soldier who battles the party when Yuffie steals the player's Materia before entering Wutai. *'^ ' – A soldier after Don Corneo in Wutai. *'( )' – Communicates to Rufus via a communication device that WEAPON has been defeated, and that an energy ray is coming for Midgar. *'^ ' – A dolphin in Under Junon who takes the party up to Lower Junon. *' ' – Husband of Elmyra. Died in the Wutai War. *' ' – Wife of Barret. Died when Shinra razed Corel. *' ' – Mother of Red XIII and partner of Seto. Made Bugenhagen seal the Cave of the Gi and tell no one about it. *' ' – Attempted to scale Gaea's Cliff with Holzoff. He cut his own rope and killed himself. *'^" "' – Known to Zack as "old guy", "gramps", and "pops", drove Zack and Cloud to Midgar in his truck. *'^ ' – The commander who lead to soldiers and killed Zack Fair, and left Cloud. *'^ ' – A soldier who killed Zack Fair in a flashback. *' ' – A girl who sells flowers in Sector 8. Later discovered to be Aeris Gainsborough. *'^ ' – Crossdresser from the Men's Hall in the Wall Market. Involved in the Cloud's disguise quest to get a wig. Uses female character model. *' ' – Reveals his name to be Dio. *'^ ' – A Mog in the Mog's House game at Wonder Square. *'^ ' – A female Mog in the Mog's House game at Wonder Square, and Mog's love-interest. *'^ ' – A worker in the Ghost Square. *'^ ' – A worker in the Ghost Square. *'^ ' – A worker in the Ghost Square. *' ' – Ester reveals his name to be Joe. *'^ ' – Tells the party he sold the Keystone to Dio. The player can give him Mythril in return for the Great Gospel, or a Gold Armlet. *'^ ' – A monstrous mouth who talks to the player on the Clock puzzle in the Temple of the Ancients. *' ' – The narrator for the scene in Event Square. *'^ ' – A knight in the scene in Event Square. *' ' – A fictional hero in the scene in Event Square, played by Cloud. *'^ ' – The king in the scene in Event Square. *'^ ' – A wizard called Vorman in Event Square. *'^ ' – The Evil Dragon King called Valvados in Event Square. *' ' – A fictional princess called Rosa in the scene in Event Square, played by Aeris, Tifa, or Yuffie, depending on Cloud's date. *'^ ' – The Evil Dragon King free from her curse in Event Square. *'^ ' – A worker at the Gold Saucer who won't let the party leave due to the tram being out of order. *'^ ' – A lady who lives in a Cave in the Great Glacier. Battles the player if they have touched the hot springs. *'^ ' – The pilot of the Highwind. Known as Pilot in training (LV3-5), Pilot in Training (LV6), Learner Pilot (LV7-14), and Full Pilot beyond that. *'^ ' – A doctor who treats Cloud at the Clinic in Mideel. *'^ ' – A nurse at the clinic in Mideel. *'^ ' – An opportunist who purchases and hoards goods in Mideel in the wake of Meteor. After Mideel is destroyed, she sells her purchased goods while the other shops' have lost their stock. ru:Список персонажей Final Fantasy VII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VII Category:Character lists